Cheating isn't always bad
by KatnissHermioneAnnabeth
Summary: This is the newer version of Cheating isn't always bad, I've decided it needed to be more authentic and that it needed to be less rushed. Anyway, don't read if you don't like it, heavy dramione, lemony, rated m for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a redo of Cheating isn't always bad I hope you like it :) BTW to those who have read the original I am probably going to change the ending.**

* * *

Hermione walked down the side of the train to find the heads compartment on the Hogwarts express, she was avoiding the gaggle of red heads that had just appeared on the platform. Her current boyfriend Ron weasley was obviously looking for her along with their friend Harry Potter. They had just gotten back from their summers, she had spent the summer with her auntie in France while Harry and Ron had spent their time at the burrow, Hermione had her world put upside down when she had learned her parents had died in a car crash on the way to a fair in Australia. She had gotten over but still didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, before she had heard of her parents death she wanted to marry Ron Weasley and have his red head freckly babies. Now she didn't think she wanted anything to do with Ronald Weasley, let alone carry his dimwitted babies.

"Granger?! Is that you?!" Someone says from behind her

"Malfoy?" She asks

"Yeah...what happened to you?"

She looks down at her outfit which was pretty dang different from what had been normal for her a few years ago, she was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans, a emerald green tank top that left little to the imagination. Her shoes were now black converse shoes, she also had her hair in loose curls and green highlights.

"I was in france with my aunt this summer and she bought me some new clothes..."

"Really? Well do you know where the heads compartments are?"

"Um no, I was looking for them...why are you being so nice to me Malfoy?"

"I...actually wanted to apologize for the past...erm...seven years of calling you mudblood and making fun of you and all that...I really never wanted it to ever end up like that but my father...he was the one who never wanted anything to do with muggle-borns, he would've punished me for not trying snything like what I did..."

"Really? Well...I suppose that I could forgive you...but I still don't trust you...you'll have to earn that." She says smiling slightly

"So...are you head girl this year?"

"Yeah actually I am...are you head boy?"

"Yeah, want to find our compartment?"

"Sure...ack! Hide me!" She whispers when she sees Ron coming near them, she ducks behind him and waits for Ron to pass

"What was that about Granger?"

"I...don't want to see my boyfriend"

"Does that even make him your boyfriend?"

"I want to break up with him but I don't know how I should or when..."

"No time like the present..."

"NOT in front of his family...it's not nice...let's just find our compartment..."

"Ok...I think it's at the front of the train."

"Alright, let's go" She says smiling again.

They walk to the front of the train and find the head's compartment, they out their trunks up and sit down. "So Granger, how was your summer?"

"Not good..."

"Why? What happened?"

"I found out my parents were dead...but then I went to my Aunt's in France."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mum and dad...how did they die?"

"They were killed in a car accident...wait you don't know what a car is-"

"Actually I do, my dad has eased up on the whole muggleborn thing so I started learning about them recently..."

"That's great Malfoy..."

"I think the train is about to leave..."

"Oh...fun...time for me to make sure I don't see Ronald..."

"Why don't you want to see the weasel?"

She laughs slightly then says "I don't want to be with him anymore and I want to leave him...but he's always been one of my best friends..."

"Can I speak frankly with you Granger?"

"You can if you call me Hermione." She smirks

"Fine, _Hermione_. I don't think Weasley deserves you, he is an idiot and you're the brightest witch of our age. You're funny and he doesn't know one end of a joke from another, even with George Weasley as his older brother. You're kind hearted and he is a cruel bastard. You're open minded especially when the change is for good but he's more closed minded then a pureblooded elder. You're knock out gorgeous and he could stop a train with that train wreck of a face..." Malfoy laughs

"Wow Malf-Draco, so I'm _knock dead gorgeous _am I?"

He turns a pale shade of pink but before he can answer someone opens the door to their compartment, Hermione flushes red when she sees Ron staring at her.

"Hermione why are you talking to this Deatheater scum?!"

"RONALD! Show some tolerance for once in your life, he's the head boy and I am the head girl. That is why we are in the heads compartment."

"Hermione!"

"Ronald Weasley stop it!"

"You are my girlfriend and I don't want this idiot screwing it up! You're already distant with me!"

"Well that isn't Draco's fault! If anything I am distancing myself with you because of _you_!"

His face turns ten shades of red before he grabs he hand and pulls her out of the compartment. "Hermione why the hell did you just say that?! I'm your boyfriend! I see a damn future with you! You're lucky to have me!"

"Ron please don't do this to me..."

"Hermione come on! I love you!"

"You what?"

"I love you Hermione Granger"

"Ron...I love you too..." she lies

Ron grins and says "Come and sit with us soon Hermione."

"Ok"

* * *

Draco's mind was reeling as he listened to the two of them, how could she just lose her resolve so quickly?! All the bastard had to say was "I love you" and she just gives in?!"

Hermione steps back in and says "I'll speak to you another time Draco..."

"But-"

"I'll talk to you tonight in our common room Draco"

She smiles weakly before leaving the compartment and walks to Ron and Harry's compartment. When she slides the door open Ron says "Harry...can you leave for a while? Hermione and I need to be alone for a bit..."

"Alright mate" Harry says smirking. He leaves and shuts the door behind him.

"Hermione, come here love..." Ron whispers

She sits next to him but she barely was on the seat before his lips smash against hers. Her eyes widen in surprise but before she can say a word one of his hands slides under her shirt while the other pulls her hand to the small bulge in his pants. He shoves his tongue into her mouth and plunders the hot cavern of her mouth. She pulls away but he simply moves to her neck, "RONALD! STOP IT!" She grunts as she moves away with difficulty.

"Hermione! What is your problem?!"

"I don't want us to go that far yet!"

"Hermione come on! You're my girlfriend and I want what I deserve!"

"You want to be smacked or something?!"

"What the bloody hell?!"

"Ronald I am not ready for this!"

"Hermione I want to take the next step! I want you to show me that you love me!"

"YOU Ronald Weasley, are a pig!" She shouts as she gets up and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two  
I do not own Harry Potter  
Enjoy**

Hermione stalks back to the heads compartment with Ron fuming back in his compartment. When she gets to the heads compartment she goes in and slumps into the seat across from Draco. "What happened, aren't you going to stay with your boyfriend who you LOVE?" He says huffily

"I want to break up with him"

"You already said that but then you tell the bastard that you love him."

"I thought I should give him more of a chance...he said he loved me and I thought he meant it but he doesn't"

"Oh what gave you that clue?!" He says sarcastically

"He seems intent on sex already! I hadn't even gotten a proper hello before he shoves his hand up my shirt!"

"Just break up with him him if you're gonna whine about him"

"What put a stick up your arse?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you acting so huffy?!"

"Maybe I don't want you wasting your time on that arse?!"

"Draco I promise I'll break up with him..."

"When, and why do you care what I think"

"I'd like to be your friend this year Draco, it's better then you hating me for merlin knows why"

"Fine Hermione"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"..."

Draco and Hermione stare at each other for a full five minutes before they both start laughing, as they laugh Draco sees a shadow hover behind the door to the compartment. He slowly stops laughing as the door opens to reveal a red-faced Daphne Greengrass, her eyes narrow on the still giggling Gryffindor before he senses the upcoming explosion.

"DRACO!"

"What do you want _now _Greengrass?" He sighs

"I want to know what you're doing with that Mudblood instead of spending time with me!"

"Why would I spend time with you?"

"I'm your _girlfriend_!"

"Oh...about that Greengrass, I don't feel like dating a slut anymore so...bye" He says as he holds back a smirk

"DRACO! Your father and my father said we were to be married!"

"Correction Greengrass, my father and your father TRIED to make a marriage contract for the two of us but my mother stopped them."

"But-"

"NO!"

"WHY?! What's wrong with me?!"

"You'd spread your legs for anything if it meant you could gain something. I want a sweet girl...hopefully a virgin..."

"UGH!" She shouts as she leaves. Draco looks at Hermione who had stopped laughing and sat silently as the two snakes had argued.

"Um...that was my ex-girlfriend..."

"I can tell...she's kind of obsessed..."

"Yeah...sooooooo, how're you going to break up with the weasel?"

"At breakfast tomorrow..."

"Why not tonight?"

"I'm going to be eating the feast, then patrols tonight..."

"Oh yeah we have to do that..."

"Yep...the train should be stopping soon, we should change into our uniforms"

"Yeah...should I leave?"

"No...just turn around..." She says awkwardly. He does but sees her reflection in the window as she pulls off her shirt. She's wearing a _slytherin _green bra with black lace, she pulls off her jeans which shows her matching knickers. At the very sight he feels himself harden, she pulls on her uniform as he watches in the reflection on the window and he notices her skirt was a lot shorter and her shirt was a lot tighter.

"Ok, you can turn around now Draco"

He turns and says "You can stay the way you are while I change, I don't care."

She blushes and sits down as Draco pulls off his shirt and jeans to show off black silk boxers, he smirks when he sees her eyes rove to the bulge in his boxers. "Like something you see there Hermione?"

She squeaks and looks out the window, Draco chuckles and pulls on his uniform. Before they know it the train is stopped and they get off while herding first years onto the platform.

"First years to the boats!" Draco shouts at the disorderly crowd

"Draco, let's go find a carriage" Hermione says pulling his arm as she feels Ron's eyes burning into the back of her head.

"Don't look at that sack of freckles Hermione, he doesn't deserve your eyes to gaze at him let alone your friendship." Draco growls as he leads her to the nearest empty carriage.

"Thank you Draco...but that's not what Ron always said...he always told me that I was lucky to have him..."

"That's rich Hermione! He's a top class prat if he actually believes that!" Draco says laughing

She giggles slightly just as the carriage began to move.

* * *

The feast began soon after the sorting but that was one of the things that hadn't changed in the great hall, the four long tables had disappeared and now there were just a bunch of round tables where anyone from any house could sit. Hermione was relived when she saw this change, she wouldn't be alone at the Gryffindor table with Ron.

"Hermione, would you like to sit with me?" Draco asks smiling

"Sure, let's go over here..." She says steering him away from Ron who was attempting to catch her eye.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, Don't hate on it, you don't like it don't read it.  
Thanks to my readers :)**


End file.
